The One Shot Pokédex Challenge!
by Tinker Jet
Summary: As a first/second generation enthusiast in dire need of breaking my writer's block, I have given myself a challenge. The challenge is to write as many Pokémon stories as I can. Let's see how that goes, shall we? Cheers to my readers!
1. 1 Bulbasaur

Tap-Tap-Tap. Slice! Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap. Slice! Tap-Tap...

This was the sound as a small cluster of Bulbasaur were practicing their Razor Leaf and Vine Whip attacks. Leaves and vines waving could be seen for what seemed like miles. Branches and smaller forest debris flew back and forth and occasionally the bigger Bulbasaur were unwilling targets. The smaller Bulbasaur had other problems to deal with, like some of their neighbours kicking up sand in their faces or spraying water from various puddles in their eyes when walking.

One small Bulbasaur was crawling about, dragging his belly on the ground as he saw his next target. A small dandelion poking up out of the ground. As he prepared to pounce it, three other Bulbasaur jumped ahead of him to swipe at it. The small Bulbasaur appeared mad for a moment but then took this opportunity to find another target. Oh yes. A loose piece of tree bark. That would do nicely. A sinister smile covered the baby's face as he prepared himself for 'battle'. He ran a few steps but just as quickly as he had found it, it was gone. Flung off the tree by someone else's target.

The small Bulbasaur's mouth fell open. Finally giving up on the area, the little Bulbasaur decided to find somewhere else to practice. Perhaps further away from the herd would be better.

"Bulbaaa..."

The small Bulbasaur groaned in worry. He noticed that beyond the practice grounds was a wide open meadow. He was always discouraged from running out there by himself. Not knowing anything beyond a Tackle Attack, a baby's Growl and a weak Leech Seed, Bulbasaur had no way of defending himself. Day by day, he tried to teach himself Vine Whip. But being so small and not very fast, he found it difficult to find targets to practice on and being so young, not many others wanted to fight him unless they were predators with other intentions.

Bulbasaur eventually decided against the meadow and began to head back towards the group of Ivysaur on the other side. He found himself crawling under other Bulbasaur and occassionally stepping in deep puddles that went up to his nose. Once he made his way out, he lay down and tried summoning his vines. After some attempts, he sighed and looked to the Ivysaur who were effortlessly using their vines like arms.

Bulbasaur stood up and tried harder to summon them, groaning slightly with the effort. Some Bulbasaur and Ivysaur stared at him strangely and one Bulbasaur charged him in a rough Tackle that sent him flying a short distance and landing in a dust cloud.

"Bulba?"

"Bulba-Bulbasaur. Saur-Saur!" The new-comer laughed.

The small Bulbasaur didn't seem amused and stuck out his tongue at his aggressor. He then turned his back and started to walk away but the new-comer wouldn't take it and Tackled him from behind which sent the small Bulbasaur flying forward. Bulbasaur slid and tried to stop, noticing an oncoming cliff. Bulbasaur's legs flailed in fear but he stopped just short of sliding off the edge. He stood and growled angrily.

"BULBA-BULBASAUR?"

"Bulba."

The new-comer charged at the tiny Bulbasaur once more and sent him flying over the side. Bulbasaur tried to stop himself with all of his might tried to summon his vines but nothing happened. Bulbasaur closed his eyes and... wait. No thud? Bulbasaur opened his eyes and realized he had been caught by someone... someone with large vines. He was pulled back over the side and put back on solid ground. The tiny Bulbasaur looked up at the towering Venusaur who was now looking down with disapproval at the aggressor. The aggressor backed away then ran off.

"Venusaur?" The towering plant asked.

The small Bulbasaur shook his head hastily then lay down, staring at the ground.

"Saur..."

Bulbasaur suddenly felt a vine propping his head up. Once he looked up, Venusaur smiled and used his vine to put the small Bulbasaur back on his feet. Bulbasaur seemed confused. He looked around and saw the other Bulbasaur leaving the practice area.

"Venusaur."

Venusaur began to walk towards the practice grounds. Bulbasaur followed, trotting and tumbling occasionally as he tried to keep up. It wasn't too hard since the big heavy Pokémon was generally slow to begin with but the tiny Bulbasaur was still shaking from his ordeal. When they reached the area, Bulbasaur looked around. That entire part of the forest, trees and plants alike were left in ruin. Bulbasaur seemed concerned but soon, a sprinkled powder began to eminate from Venusaur's plant. It filled the air and began to revive the dead trees and restore the plants. Bulbasaur was in awe but then disappointed when he looked at his tiny little bulb.

"Venusaur..."

Bulbasaur nodded. 'It would take time.' Yeah... but how much time? Bulbasaur just wanted to learn how to do a stinking Vine Whip attack and he wanted to learn now. Suddenly, he could feel some resentment rising within him. He would do it... he would be a strong Bulbasaur. He didn't need evolution or fancy plant tricks. He just needed Vine Whip, Razor Leaf and Solar Beam... then he'd be set.

Stubbornly, he got up and walked away.

"Ven?"

Bulbasaur didn't turn back. He began practicing his Tackle attack on a tree. No matter how many times he hit or how red the bump on his head turned, Bulbasaur kept stubbornly training. If he couldn't have Vine Whip then he would at least have Tackle perfected. He could hear the Ivysaur some distance away laughing and cracking the occassional joke about him getting brain damage. Bulbasaur eventually knocked himself out and that's when the others became concerned. The Ivysaur approached him, picked him up then carried him off.

Some hours later, Bulbasaur came to. His face felt soggy and he could see that a nearby Poliwag was spraying water in his face. He could see some herbs and other medicines in front of him. One of them was Salveyo Weed and Bulbasaur recognized that as being a common one since young Bulbasaur would often paralyze each other when first learning the Stun Spore technique.

He sat up and shook his head of the water but quickly wished he didn't as he began to feel dizzy. Wanting to rub his head, he unknowingly summoned his vines to rub his head tenderly. Suddenly he sat up in shock and looked at his vines. All of the pain he felt was now worth it. He was able to summon his vines! And by himself! He didn't need help from anyone! He waved the vines around with some effort but it quickly became second nature to the young grass type. Bulbasaur beamed.

"BULBAAA!"

"Sauuur!" The Bulbasaur and Ivysaur called back in unison.

"BULBAAA!"

"Sauuur."

"BULBAAA!"

"Saur! Saur! Saur!"

Bulbasaur continued to beam. His friends joined him and everyone extended their vines to share in his victory. They shook their vines above him and he reached his vines upward. His amazement was unmatched and suddenly he felt invincible. Today, Vine Whip. Tomorrow, Razor Leaf! And the day after that, the world! The possibilities were now endless.


	2. 2 Ivysaur

Mmm. Crab apples. Don't they look good? Sitting on the branch, all red and nice, ready to be picked and ripe enough to eat.

Ivysaur licked her lips as she tried to stand on her hind legs. Unfortunately, it was a bit of a feat since Ivysaur was just becoming used to her new weight distribution from evolution. She extended her vines upward to reach for the apple but it was just barely out of reach. Raticate! And she couldn't even risk using Razor Leaf for risk of damaging the tree. Venusaur wouldn't allow it.

Ivysaur looked around and saw the young Bulbasaur contentedly dining on flowers, seeds and low-growing fruits like raspberries. Ivysaur wouldn't settle for prickly raspberry bushes. She wanted her crab apples and she wanted them now! Suddenly, a small vine tickled her foot and sent her stumbling back slightly. A young Bulbasaur was trying to get at a walnut under her feet. Contentedly and like a pro, the young Bulbasaur grabbed the walnut, cracked it against the tree and popped it open. Bulbasaur ate it and then prepared to walk off in search of more.

Ivysaur then had an idea. She picked up the Bulbasaur.

"Bulba?"

"Saur. Saur."

Bulbasaur seemed to think about it then nodded. Ivysaur balanced herself and stood up on her hind legs against the tree, extending her vines and putting the Bulbasaur up high enough to grab the apples with his vines. Bulbasaur grinned and poked some apples with his vines before plucking some from the branch and eating them. He continued to feast above ground and Ivysaur was getting impatient.

"Saur! Saur!"

Bulbasaur smirked, stuffed his face with more then used his vines to break free of Ivysaur's. Then he ran down her back and away. Ivysaur growled indignantly. There was that idea gone and still no crab apples. Ivysaur sighed. She did the same thing to other Ivysaur before she evolved. She should've expected it.

She looked back up to the tree and shook her vines. Now came the question of whether or not she wanted to be a Venusaur. Venusaur are big, strong and have very long vines. She'd be able to reach the crab apples as a Venusaur. No problem! Even if she couldn't, as a towering muscular plant, she'd be able to uproot the whole tree and eat as many crab apples as her heart desired. Not only that... but she would also be able to manipulate nature in a way that no other Pokémon could. So no other Venusaur could complain about the damage if she was the first to volunteer to fix it.

But then came the flip side... as a Venusaur, she wouldn't be very fast. If a predator should attack, the Bulbasaur and Ivysaur are capable of running. Venusaur have to stand and fight for their lives. Ivysaur could also learn attacks quicker and continue to perfect moves that require some level of agility. Last thing to consider was that Ivysaur had just recently evolved. She already had to get used to her new distribution of weight. She considered feeling the need to crumble if she tried evolving now... since being an Ivysaur was already proving to be a difficult task.

She looked up at the tree one more time and sighed. She'd be a Venusaur someday and she looked forward to it. But right now, she wasn't ready to show the kind of courage one needs to be such a Pokémon. And to evolve for a couple of crab apples seemed wrong too.

Ivysaur lay down on the ground and relaxed. She didn't want to eat the raspberries or stupid seeds and yucky flowers that smelled nice but tasted like something had...

"BULBA!"

Hey. What was that?

Ivysaur perked up and looked around for the source of the noise. She saw a Bulbasaur flying towards her crab apple tree and with a full on hit, it knocked down a bunch of crab apples. Of course, this resulted in a few landing on poor Ivysaur. She stood up and growled before turning and seeing that another Ivysaur had flung the Bulbasaur that had bothered her previously.

"Ivysaur-Saur. Ivy-Ivy-Saur."

Ivysaur smirked. Turns out she wasn't the only one who wanted a couple of tree sweets and the young Bulbasaur had been picking on them all. Oh well. The crab apples were now accessable to everyone and Bulbasaur got a free flying lesson. Justice had been served.

"Ivy... Saur."

The young male Ivysaur nodded and joined her for the feast. Forget Bulbasaur and Venusaur. Ivysaur may be a bit smaller and physically weaker than Venusaur and a bit slower and less flexable than Bulbasaur but they were big and strong enough to be Bulbasaur bullies and potential enemy fighters as well as fast enough to run if need-be.

Being an Ivysaur isn't easy... but that doesn't mean it's not fun! Look forward to evolution but enjoy your place in life while it lasts.


	3. 3 Venusaur

Boom. Thump. Boom. Thump. Boom. Thump.

With each heavy step, the ground rearranged itself for about a metre. Several metres away, the thuds could be heard and while smaller Pokémon fled, the bigger and/or braver would stand their ground, prepared for battle. The tall silhouette showed no interest in battling the creatures and instead, whenever his face appeared in the faint moonlight, creatures who had prepared to battle suddenly became stricken with guilt. What they saw was a long, lonely face: blue with droopy eyes that hung with age, kept half-shut as though the Pokémon were tired. It had a large plant on its back that seemed somewhat wilted, clearly not benefitting from the night time.

It kept its head low as its large legs continued to bump their way along slowly. Very slowly so as not to risk injury to the flower-bearer. Several trainers were not far off, enjoying some food by a camp fire. There were stories too but nothing of understanding or interest to the nearby Pokémon who would really rather sleep than listen to a bunch of talkative, giggly humans. However, the stories stopped and the crackling of the camp fire became audible as they had suddenly become aware of an approaching and potentially dangerous giant.

While several of them ran off, four had stayed behind, ready to throw Pokéballs and do battle with the wild enemy. Three were boys and one was a girl. One boy was blonde and the other two had black hair. The girl had brown hair which she kept in small buns on her neck. Once the Venusaur stepped into sight, the trainers retreated a short distance. Several backpacks were left behind and Venusaur began to search the pockets. The trainers seemed confused.

"What's it doing?" asked the girl.

"Lookin' for somethin', looks like." said the blonde.

The Venusaur happened upon some food in one of the many pockets and began to eat. The two black-haired boys looked at each other.

"Guess t'was lookin' for food." said one.

"But Tar! If t'was lookin' for food, why would it need us to get it? Don't them Venusaurs eat trees and stuff?" said the other.

Tar shook his head, "Methinks they eats whatever they be given."

"Sure 'nuff... but it's a mite strange."

"What makes you say that, Coal?"

"Aren't most Venusaurs under ownership and stuff?"

The blonde nodded slightly, "Me mum says most are bred in captivity... as Bulbasaur then are given to newbies. Professor Oak is the one that deals 'em, I think."

The girl nodded slightly and then gasped.

"Boys!" she yelped.

"What?"

"I think it might be hurt!"

Tar took a few steps towards the Pokémon. Venusaur continued to eat, barely taking notice of the small human. Tar looked around and noticed some bleeding under the Venusaur's leaves. Petals were torn and misplaced. It's legs had also taken a beating. However his face, while tired appeared to take no damage. Tar touched the leg to try and gauge a reaction and was ready to leap backward. The Venusaur lifted his leg in alarm and stomped down violently. Tar returned to the others, unharmed.

"Looks bad, crew."

The blonde sighed, thinking, "Me mum would know what to do... but we'd have to get it to follow us into town!"

"Sure, that's a great idea! Why don't we just catch it in a Pokéball? Looks too weak to put up a real fight anyway."

The girl pulled a Pokéball off of her belt. Coal grabbed her arm.

"Wait Lil! You don't think we should try and figure out what happened first?"

Lil frowned and shoved him in annoyance.

"If you needed to be taken to the hospital, would you want me to stand around asking what happened instead of calling an ambulance? I don't think so, buster!"

The Venusaur took a few heavy breaths and started to retreat back into the forest. Lil gasped and chucked her Pokéball. Venusaur sent a vine backward to smack the Pokéball away.

Lil gasped, "WAIT VENUSAUR!"

But the Venusaur wouldn't listen. She seemed downhearted. The blonde, on the other hand, seemed thoughtful.

"Come to think of it... me mum told me somethin' else. About Venusaurs in the wild! She said that there can't be two male Venusaurs in a group... and once a male Ivysaur should decide to evolve, there may be a battle that ensues... and the loser is exiled."

"So you think that Venusaur was exiled?"

"Never to see 'is family again? I wonder..."

"That's horrible!"

"Yes. And strange too! They are best known to be such... gentle creatures."

"Well then come on, Vick! We have to help it!"

Tar and Coal looked at each other.

"Coal, think you can get the others? Tell them all's good?"

"But Tar!"

"I'd go with ya... but I think yer old enough to handle this responsibility. Am I right?"

Coal looked down.

"I... guess."

"Good! Onward crew!"

Tar walked ahead in the direction Venusaur had gone. Lil and Vick looked at each other before following after him. Lil sighed slightly.

"I feel bad for leaving Coal here all by himself!"

"Dun feel bad, missy! If yer real set on 'elpin', you can stay behind with 'im. Or let 'im come and stay yerself."

Lil frowned.

"Uh! I don't think so!"

"Then dun feel bad. T'will mean nuthin'! T'will help no one!"

Tar suddenly stopped and Lil walked into him which caused Vick to snicker a bit. Tar quickly reached a hand back to cover his mouth.

"Shhh!"

Lil then snickered slightly in spite of the warning before she realized that her clothing was wet where she landed. She stood and noticed a strange liquid seeping through to her skin and a trail of it leading off a short ways. She gasped with fright which caused Tar to silence her as well. Vick looked at the strange liquid and seemed to recognize it. To his horror, he uttered quietly.

"Blood."

Tar nodded.

"Like I said... looks bad, crew! But we aren't goin' to be any help if we scare the critter off!"

Vick returned the nod. He moved ahead of the group and glanced past a bush. The old Venusaur was resting on the ground near an alarmingly steep hill. Lil managed to regain her composure. She grabbed a Pokéball and threw it at the Venusaur. Venusaur stood and deflected the Pokéball before angrily sending a Razor Leaf attack towards her. Vick and Tar moved out of the line off fire but Lil wasn't so lucky. She got hit hard and a lot of her skin got sliced by the leaves in what looked like paper cuts. She sat up and began to cry. Vick moved towards her.

"You ok?"

"DO I LOOK OK?" she shrieked.

Vick didn't ask anymore questions. He helped her to her feet and moved her out of the way.

"Stay 'ere! Let me and Tar 'andle this one!"

Tar was staring down the Venusaur with concern. Vick approached them both and could see the Venusaur watching them with caution and some disdain. Vick frowned slightly.

"Oye Venusaur! I know it ain't easy but you gotta listen! 'Right? You're 'urt and we're just tryin' to 'elp!"

"Saur-Saur-Venusaur!" the Venusaur said angrily in return.

Tar rolled his eyes slightly.

"Right. Reasoning with it ain't gonna work. We don't speak its language."

"I don't need to speak 'is language so long as 'e understands!" Vick walked closer, "Listen Venusaur! You ain't gonna survive long 'less you get the treatment you need!"

Venusaur growled angrily and sent a vine at him, smacking him hard across the head. Vick fell backward and hit the ground roughly.

"Ow."

"You done reasonin' yet?"

Vick frowned stubbornly before smiling.

"Oye! If I can't talk to it, maybe me Pokémon can!"

"If we're gonna try Pokémon relation, methinks it would be best if I handle that one."

"But -"

"Step down, Vick!"

Vick frowned stubbornly again. He crossed his arms and turned his head in defiance. His tone didn't sound convincing but he let it go anyway.

"Fine."

Tar threw a Pokéball. Out of it came a beautiful Vileplume. She turned around and glanced at the elderly Venusaur in worry.

"Vile...?"

"Vileplume. Go talk to Venusaur. Tell him we want to help."

Vileplume nodded and went over to the Venusaur.

"Vileplume-Vile!"

"Sauuur..."

"Vile-Vileplume!"

"Veeen..."

"Vile?"

Venusaur shook his head, got up and began to walk off. Vileplume seemed very concerned. Soon the Venusaur was out of sight.

"Veee!"

The kids could hear Venusaur shout in distress. Tar, Vick and Vileplume ran off towards where they could hear the yelping. They saw dozens of Pinsir attacking the poor creature. Vick frowned.

"THAT'S IT! GROWLITHE! GET OUT 'ERE AND USE EMBER!"

Vick threw a Pokéball and out came a orange puppy who quickly lit the air with its flames. The Pinsir fled and Venusaur fell. The Venusaur fought to keep his eyes open. It wasn't easy but soon it seemed to become easy as the ground began to crack. Vick looked around and saw that Tar would quickly become the victim of a rock slide. He turned pale and just as the ground gave away, he grabbed Tar's arm.

"VICK!"

"'ANG ON TAR! I GOT YA!"

The young boy struggled to hold on but more of the ground began to give way and Vick was sent over the side with his friend. Suddenly a large vine caught Vick and a group of smaller vines caught Tar. They were both brought back to the top and put on solid ground. They both looked panicked but Tar's panic was quickly replaced with relief.

"Good job, Bellsprout!" rang a familiar voice.

Tar grinned.

"Just couldn't stay put, could you?"

Coal smirked, "I told the others, took Lil back for ya... and now I've saved your behind. So stop nitpicking and just be thankful."

Tar nodded. Vick gasped.

"Guys!"

The other boys looked over to notice Venusaur's vine. It looked like it had nearly been cut through.

"Whoa. It's bad. It's real bad!"

Vick frowned.

"Venusaur. If you let us catch you in a Pokéball, once me mum treats ya, you can go free! The Pokéball will let us get you there fast! Please trust us and let us 'elp you! Like you 'elped us!"

Venusaur looked Vick straight in the eye. Vick stared back with great determination but soon, the Venusaur could no longer keep eye contact, falling unconscious from the blood loss. Vick panicked and didn't wait. He threw a Pokéball, caught Venusaur and ran back towards the village. Tar and Coal followed close behind.

It wasn't long until they reached a small home. Vick opened the door and ran inside.

"Ma! Maaa!"

A pale, young looking girl walked downstairs. Her hair was a beautiful bright reddish-pink, kept in loops that reached down to her shoulders. Her eyes were light blue and she was wearing a modest grey jumper dress with a greyish shirt. She appeared to be... no wait... it couldn't be. Nurse Joy? Tar and Coal smirked. Nurse Joy walked over to them.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"There's a Pokémon 'ere! 'e needs your 'elp!"

"I'll see what I can do."

She took the Pokéball and walked upstairs. Vick smiled slightly and turned to see Tar and Coal still smirking. Suddenly, Vick felt... embarrassed and he didn't even know why.

"What?"

"Yer mom... is a NURSE JOY?"

"Yeh! What of it?"

"So... that makes you..." Tar snorted, "VICK JOY?"

"No! I'm Jay Victor! Named from my father! It just so 'appens that Joy is my mother's family name! Since I take my name from my father, I'm Vick!"

"So you have others call you by your last name?"

"Got a problem with that?"

Coal couldn't stop laughing but Tar just shrugged. The whole thing didn't make much sense to him. The idea of having Nurse Joy for a mom just seemed hilarious in his mind. Vick frowned but dropped it and went to see his mother and Venusaur. Tar sighed.

"Perhaps it'd be best if we went."

Coal nodded though he couldn't stop a few snickers from making their way out. They both left together.

The next morning, all seemed well. Venusaur woke up and was treated to a lovely breakfast. His wounds had been tended to and he had quickly become fond of Vick who continuously wrestled his good vine. Although he lost, his enthusiasm to keep trying to beat Venusaur was a nice pick-me-up for the tired, elderly plant.

"Me mum says you'll be able to leave in a few days. You just need some time to let those wounds 'eal."

Venusaur nodded slightly and yawned, deciding that a nap sounded like a good idea. Vick sighed.

"Oye. Venusaur?"

Venusaur opened one eye lazily.

"I best be on my way. But I 'ope you get better soon. And..." Vick pulled out Venusaur's Pokéball and crushed it under his feet, "May your freedom be everything you want it to."

Venusaur's eyes that had begun to regain life suddenly became droopy and sad. He said quietly.

"Saurrr."

Vick quickly turned and left the room. He knew that he couldn't let himself become attached to the creature. He wouldn't be able to let go. He took a deep breath and left the house to return to his adventure. Venusaur felt abandoned and an emptiness that he had been trying to hide was now making itself known. He missed his herd... the cute little Bulbasaur, the Ivysaur rascals... but they were gone. And just as he let himself start liking a small human boy, he too... was gone. Venusaur tried to return to his nap and resorted to leave when he woke up. His mind was made up and his decision was final. Life had hit a dead end and he would be a lone wanderer for the rest of his days.


End file.
